The Masterless Diary
The Masterless Diary / Ownerless Diary ( ) is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School and remake. It provides backstory on the Diary Keeper Woman. It is related School Ghost Stories (6). In the remake, this Document has been edited, some information has been added. Location In the original game, this diary is found in the Lost & Found Room room Main Building, Section 2 of Yeondu High School. In the remake, It is found in the Art Room at the Main Building, Section 2 of Yeondu High School. Transcript 2001 English= The Masterless Diary 14 February - Valentine's Day I gave him some chocolate. He said he doesn't like chocolate, but he ate it and seemed happier. It's only been about 4 months, but I feel like we have known each other for a long time. I hope that this relationship will last... I still worry when he tells me he loves me. Do other people feel the same way? 20 February - I Caught A Cold I called him up. He was very happy that I had been here for him. He's not usually a very emotional person, but he felt worried about me. He's so cute when he's like that. I didn't tell him that but I think he knew. I wasn't really concentrating on what he was doing, so I looked up at him and he looked very tense and worried. He said to me, "Why do you look so cold?!" 26 February - I Gained Some Weight He called me a fatty, but it's okay, he's just not very good at expressing his true feelings. Everything is okay. I called him an idiot and he apologized, but we still love each other- really! 5 March - Everyone Seems Very Happy Today He hasn't been in for a while now, but that's okay. I miss him though. I've been thinking deeply about everything recently, everyone else seems to be happy but me. 14 March - White Day My classmates were talking with Kum-jin all day because she was left candy on her desk overnight. Damn bitch... She was such a snob. I was furious, like I wanted to die. 20 March - Spring Hasn't Come Yet? I caught a cold again today. I'm now a senior at high school and he still hasn't returned yet. But I talked to him over the phone today. He said "We are students, let's not see each other for a while," which was a bit strange of him. I suddenly felt suspicious. Sometimes I feel he isn't coming back. But that's ridiculous, he's coming back. 25 March - Our Anniversary Today is our anniversary, but we didn't even talk. Apparently he is busy, but I desperately need his voice, his smile and his body back. It's so painful knowing he isn't here. I can't control it, I feel like I just want to die over and over. 4 April - Pregnancy Test I'm worried about my result, and what he's going to think if I am having a baby. When should I tell him? Maybe he won't care. Yeah, he won't care. 8 April - He Is So Cold If I don't kill my baby, then he will leave me. He changed. I don't know what's happened, but he's changed. I will give birth to my baby, no matter what. I will look after it. I will risk my life for it. |-|Korean= 주인없는 일기장 2월14일 발렌타인데이다. 그 녀석 초콜렛이 싫다면서 속으로는 좋아하는 것 같았다. 만난지는 100일도 안 됐는데. 꽤 오랫동안 알고 지낸 사이같다. 계속 변치않았으면... 서로 확인 하면서도 불안할 때가 있다. 다른 사람들도 이럴까? 2월20일 감기에 걸렸다. 그에게 전화를 했다. 그가 난리를 치는 바람에 놀라기도 기쁘기도 했다. 별로 표현이 없는 사람이 걱정해 주는 모습을 보니 어색해 보이고 귀여웠다. 그런데 걱정해 주는 표현이 왜 감기 걸렸냐고 소리치는 것 밖에 없나? 2월 26일 겨울동안 살이 찐건지 부은 건지... 요즘에 몸에 부기가 있다. 그가 뚱뚱해졌다고 놀렸다. 그렇게 기분 나쁘게 말한 건 아니지만, 맘에 안 드는건 단지 그가 감정표현에 인색하다는 것이다. 바보! 3월 5일 아직은 새학기에 익숙하지 않은 모습들이지만 모두들 밝아 보인다. 오랜만에 만나 다 같이 웃고 떠들고... 개학 후 그를 만날 수가 없었다. 학기초라 서로 바쁜건 알고 있지만... 그래도 그가 보고 싶은 건 사실이다. 요즘 몸이 무겁다. 방학동안 너무 집에만 웅크리고 있었던 것 같다. 3월14일 화이트데이. 하루종일 뒷자리 금진이한테 애들이 몰려 있었다. 어제 밤 금진이 남자친구가 학교에 들어와 사탕을 놓고 간 모양이다. 망할 계집에... 하루종일 우쭐대고 있는 모습이었다. 괜히 분한 기분을 감출 수 없었다. 죽고 싶다는 생각도 들었다. 3월20일 아직 봄이라고 하기엔 이른가 보다. 감기에 걸린 것 같다. 몸의 컨디션이 말이 아니다. 고3 초반이긴 하지만... 오늘 그와 통화했다. 그가 학생이란 신분 어쩌고 저쩌고 했다. 당분간은 만나지 말라는 소리였다. 갑자기 겁이 난다. 그의 얼굴을 다시는 못 보게 되는건 아닌지... 3월 25일 중간고사 일정이 잡혔다. 오늘은 그와 만난지 100일. 전화 통화조차 하지 못했다. 그도 물론 바쁠 것이다. 그러나 지금 그의 목소리와 웃는 얼굴이 절실히 필요하다. 감정을 조절할 수 없을 정도로 힘들다. 죽고 싶다는 생각이 자꾸만 든다. 4월 4일 설마하는 심정으로 소변 테스트를 했다. 결과는 우려했던 대로였다. 새로운 생명을 가지고 있다는 것에 겁이 나기도 했지만 한편으로는 맘이 편해졌다. 그의 반응이 걱정이다. 그에게 알려야 할까? 어쩌면 그가 관심을 가져줄지도 모른다. 동시에 그에게 짐이 되는건 아닌지... 4월 8일 그의 반응은 의외로 차갑고 무서웠다. 애를 지우지 않으면 다시는 만나지 않을 거라고 협박까지 했다. 죽고 싶을 정도로 무서웠다. 그러나 난 어떤 일이 있어도 아기를 낳을 것이다. 내 안의 새로운 생명에 난 감사한다. 목숨을 걸더라도 지킬것이다. 미술책의 여자와 어린아이가 손을 잡고 있는 토우상에 자꾸 눈길이 갔다. |-|Portuguese= O Diário sem Dono 14 de Fevereiro - Dia dos Namorados Eu dei um chocolate pra ele. Ele disse que não gosta de chocolate, mas comeu e pareceu mais feliz. Só se passaram cerca de 4 meses, mas me sinto como se nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo. Espero que esse relacionamento dure... Ainda me preocupo quando ele me diz que me ama. Será que as outras pessoas se sentem da mesma forma? 20 de Fevereiro - Peguei um Resfriado Eu chamei ele. Ele ficou muito feliz por eu estar aqui por ele. Ele não costuma ser uma pessoa muito emotiva, mas se preocupou comigo. Ele é tão fofo quando age desse jeito. Não disse isso pra ele mas acho que ele sabia. Eu não estava realmente prestando atenção no que ele estava fazendo, então olhei para ele e ele parecia muito tenso e preocupado. Ele me disse, "Por que você está tão fria?!" 26 de Fevereiro - Ganhei um Pouco de Peso Ele me chamou de gorda, mas tudo bem, ele só não é tão bom em expressar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Tudo está bem. Eu chamei ele de idiota e ele se desculpou, mas ainda nos amamos - de verdade! 5 de Março - Todos Parecem Muito Felizes Hoje Ele não têm estado em casa por um tempo agora, mas está tudo bem. Ainda sim sinto falta dele. Ando pensando a fundo sobre tudo ultimamente, todos parecem estar felizes exceto por mim. 14 de Março - Dia Branco Minhas colegas conversaram com Kum-jin o dia todo porque ela teve chocolate deixado em sua mesa durante a noite. Aquela vadia... Ela era tão arrogante. Eu estava furiosa, como se quisesse morrer. 20 de Março - A Primavera Ainda Não Chegou? Fiquei resfriada novamente hoje. Sou uma sênior na escola agora e ele ainda não voltou. Mas falei com ele pelo telefone hoje. Ele disse "Somos estudantes, é melhor não nos vermos por um tempo," o que foi um pouco estranho por parte dele. De repente fiquei suspeita. Às vezes me sinto como se ele não fosse voltar. Mas isso é ridículo, ele vai voltar. 25 de Março - Nosso Aniversário Hoje é nosso aniversário, mas nós nem sequer nos falamos. Ele aparentemente está ocupado, mas eu preciso desesperadamente da sua voz, do seu sorriso e do seu corpo de volta. É tão doloroso saber que ele não está aqui. Não consigo me controlar, só me sinto como se quisesse morrer de novo e de novo. 4 de Abril - Teste de Gravidez Estou preocupada com meu resultado, e com o que ele vai pensar se eu for ter um bebê. Quando eu deveria contar pra ele? Talvez ele não ligue. É, ele não vai ligar. 8 de Abril - Ele é tão insensível Se eu não matar meu bebê, ele vai me deixar. Ele mudou. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ele mudou. Vou ter o meu bebê, não importa o quê. Tomarei conta dele. Arriscarei minha vida por ele. 2015 |-|English= Ownerless Diary February 14th It’s Valentine’s Day. He seemed liked he enjoyed the chocolates even though he said otherwise. It’s not even 100 days yet, but I feel like we’ve known each other for a long time. I hope this doesn’t change… We know we love each other but it’s nerve-wrecking sometimes. Are other people like us, too? February 20th I’ve caught a cold. I called him. Hearing him angry startled me but also made me happy. It came off as awkwardly cute that someone like him, who rarely shows emotion, was worried about me. But is screaming, “Why the hell did you get sick” the only way to express your concern? February 26th I wonder if I got fat during the winter. I feel all bloated lately. He made a fun of me for my weight gain. He didn’t make it sound so bad, what I’m really upset about is the fact that he doesn’t express his emotion. Blah! March 5th Everyone’s still getting used to the new term. But they all look happy. It’s good seeing everyone again, talking and laughing together. But it was impossible to see him once school started. We both knew we were busy because of the schoolwork, but it didn’t stop me from missing him. Lately I’ve been feeling sluggish. I think I didn’t get enough exercise during the winter break. March 14th Day All the kids were buzzing over Guem-jin all day. I think her boyfriend snuck into school last night to leave her a box of candy. Damn the girl. She’s practically been glowing with glee all day. I know I shouldn’t feel this way, but I feel annoyed at her. He didn’t do anything for me. I was so sad I could die. March 20th It’s too early to call it spring. I think I’m down with a cold. My body is out of whack. I mean, I am a senior, after all. But still… I talked to him on the phone today. He said something about the duties as a student and whatnot. He meant that we needed to take a break from seeing each other. I feel suddenly scared. I’m scared that I’ll never see him again… March 25th The mid-term schedule is set. Today is our 100th day anniversary. We didn’t even get to talk on the phone. I’m sure he is busy, but I desperately need to hear his voice and see his smiling face. I can hardly control my emotions. I keep thinking about killing myself. April 4th With a sense of dead I ran the pregnancy test. The result wasn’t what I hoped it would be. Having a new life inside me was scary but in a way it made me feel better. I’m worried about his reaction. Should I tell him? Maybe he will take more interest in me. But at the same time, wouldn’t I be a burden to him…? April 8th His reaction was unexpectedly cold and scary. He even threatened that he will never see me again if I didn’t lose the baby. It scared me to death. But I will give birth to this baby no matter what. I am thankful to the new life inside me. I will keep it even if I have to die. I can’t stop looking at the cover of the art book: it’s a picture of a clay doll of a woman and her baby holding hands. |-|Korean= 주인없는 일기장 2월14일 발렌타인데이다. 그는 초콜렛이 싫다면서 속으로는 좋아하는 것 같았다. 만난지는 100일도 안 됐는데. 꽤 오랫동안 알고 지낸 사이같다. 계속 변치않았으면... 서로 확인 하면서도 불안할 때가 있다. 다른 사람들도 이럴까? 2월20일 감기에 걸렸다. 그에게 전화를 했다. 그가 난리를 치는 바람에 놀라기도 기쁘기도 했다. 별로 표현이 없는 사람이 걱정해 주는 모습을 보니 어색해 보이고 귀여웠다. 그런데 걱정해 주는 표현이 왜 감기 걸렸냐고 소리치는 것 밖에 없나? 2월 26일 겨울동안 살이 찐건지 부은 건지... 요즘에 몸에 부기가 있다. 그가 뚱뚱해졌다고 놀렸다. 그렇게 기분 나쁘게 말한 건 아니지만, 맘에 안 드는건 단지 그가 감정표현에 인색하다는 것이다. 바보! 3월 5일 아직은 새학기에 익숙하지 않은 모습들이지만 모두들 밝아 보인다. 오랜만에 만나 다 같이 웃고 떠들고... 그런데 개학 후 그를 만날 수가 없었다. 학기초라 서로 바쁜건 알고 있지만... 그래도 그가 보고 싶은 건 사실이다. 사실, 요즘 몸이 무겁다. 방학동안 너무 집에만 웅크리고 있었던 것 같다. 3월14일화이트데이 하루종일 뒷자리 금진이한테 애들이 몰려 있었다. 어제 밤 금진이 남자친구가 학교에 들어와 사탕을 놓고 간 모양이다. 망할 계집에... 하루종일 우쭐대고 있는 모습이었다. 괜히 분한 기분을 감출 수 없었다. 그는 나에게 아무것도 해주지 않았다. 서러워서 죽고 싶은 심정이었다. 3월20일 아직 봄이라고 하기엔 이른가 보다. 감기에 걸린 것 같다. 몸의 컨디션이 말이 아니다. 고3 초반이긴 하지만... 오늘 그와 통화했다. 그가 학생이란 신분 어쩌고 저쩌고 했다. 당분간은 만나지 말라는 소리였다. 갑자기 겁이 난다. 그의 얼굴을 다시는 못 보게 되는건 아닌지... 3월 25일 중간고사 일정이 잡혔다. 오늘은 그와 만난지 100일. 전화 통화조차 하지 못했다. 그도 물론 바쁠 것이다. 그러나 지금 그의 목소리와 웃는 얼굴이 절실히 필요하다. 감정을 조절할 수 없을 정도로 힘들다. 죽고 싶다는 생각이 자꾸만 든다. 4월 4일 설마하는 심정으로 소변 테스트를 했다. 결과는 우려했던 대로였다. 새로운 생명을 가지고 있다는 것에 겁이 나기도 했지만 한편으로는 맘이 편해졌다. 그의 반응이 걱정이다. 그에게 알려야 할까? 어쩌면 그가 관심을 가져줄지도 모른다. 동시에 그에게 짐이 되는건 아닌지... 4월 8일 그의 반응은 의외로 차갑고 무서웠다. 애를 지우지 않으면 다시는 만나지 않을 거라고 협박까지 했다. 죽고 싶을 정도로 무서웠다. 그러나 난 어떤 일이 있어도 아기를 낳을 것이다. 내 안의 새로운 생명에 난 감사한다. 목숨을 걸더라도 지킬것이다. 미술책 표지의 여자와 어린아이가 손을 잡고 있는 토우상에 자꾸 눈길이 간다. |-|Français= Journal sans propriétaire 14 Février : C'est le jour de la Saint Valentin. Il semblait avoir aimé les chocolats même s'il a prétendu l'inverse. Ça ne fait même pas 100 jours encore, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se connait depuis longtemps. J'espère que ça ne va pas changer... Nous savons que nous nous aimons mais c'est si angoissant. D'autres personnes sont comme nous ? 20 Février : Je suis enrhumée. Je l'ai appelé. L'entendre en colère m'a énervé mais m'a aussi rendu heureuse. C'est sorti maladroitement mignon que quelqu'un comme lui, qui montre rarement ses émotions, était inquiet pour moi. Mais crier « Pourquoi t'es tombée malade putain ?* » est le seul moyen que tu as de montrer ton inquiétude ? 26 Février : Je me demande si je n'ai pas prit du poids pendant l'hiver. Je me sens toute ballonée ces derniers temps. Il s'est moqué de ma prise de poids. Il ne l'a pas dit méchamment, je suis plus contrariée par le fait qu'il n'exprime pas ses émotions. Blah ! 5 Mars : Tout le monde s'habitue toujours au nouveau terme. Mais ils ont tous l'air heureux. Il est bon de revoir tout le monde, de parler et de rire ensemble. Mais il était impossible de le voir une fois l'école commencée. Nous savions tous les deux que nous étions occupés à cause du travail scolaire, mais il m'a tout de même manqué. Dernièrement, je me suis sentie paresseuse. Je pense que je n'ai pas eu assez d'exercice pendant les vacances d'hiver. 14 Mars Day : Pendant toute la journée, tout le monde parlait de Guem-Jin. Je crois que son petit-ami est rentré dans l'école pour lui déposer une boîte de bonbons. Maudit cette fille. Elle était joyeuse toute la journée. Je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça mais elle m'a énervée. Il n'a rien fait pour moi. J'étais tellement triste que j'aurais pu mourir. 20 Mars : Il est trop tôt pour appeler ça le printemps. Je pense que j'ai un rhume. Mon corps est déséquilibré. Je veux dire, je suis une personne âgée après tout. Mais toujours étant... je l'ai eut au téléphone. Il a dit quelque chose à propos des devoirs en tant qu'étudiant etc. Il a dit que nous devrions faire une pause. Je me sens effrayée. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais le revoir... 25 Mars : Le planning du mi-trimestre est défini. Aujourd'hui c'est notre 100ème anniversaire. On ne s'est même pas appelés. Je suis sûre qu'il est occupé mais j'ai désespérement besoin d'entendre sa voix ou de le voir sourire. J'ai du mal à contenir mes émotions. Je penses toujours à me suicider.. 4 Avril : Avec un sentiment de mort j'ai fait le test de grossesse. Le résultat n'est pas celui que j'espérais. Avoir une vie dans moi m'a effrayé mais cela m'a rendu mieux. Je suis inquiète pour sa réaction. Je devrais lui dire ? Peut être il s'intéressera à moi. Mais en même temps.. serais-je un fardeau pour lui ? 8 Avril : Sa réaction était froide et effrayante. Il m'a même menacé de ne plus jamais venir me voir si je ne perdais pas le bébé. Ça m'a fait mourir de peur. Mais je mettrais ce bébé au monde quoiqu'il en soit. Je suis reconnaissante envers la vie qui est en moi. Je le garderai même si je devrais mourir. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de la couverture du livre d'art : c'est une photo d'une poupée d'argile d'une femme et de son bébé se tenant la main |-|Portuguese= Diário sem Dono 14 de Fevereiro É Dia Dos Namorados. Ele parecia estar gostando dos chocolates, mesmo dizendo o contrário. Ainda não fazem nem 100 dias, mas sinto como se nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo. Espero que isso não mude. Nós sabemos que nos amamos, mas às vezes é irritante. Será que as outras pessoas também são como nós? 20 de Fevereiro Eu peguei um resfriado. Eu chamei ele. Ouvir ele bravo me assustou, mas também me deixou feliz. Acabou sendo estranhamente fofo que, alguém como ele, que raramente demonstra emoções, estava preocupado comigo. Mas gritar Por que é que você ficou doente, droga" é a única maneira de expressar preocupação? '''26 de Fevereiro' Me pergunto se engordei durante o inverno. Me sinto um pouco inchada ultimamente. Ele tirou sarro do meu peso de novo. Não foi tão rude assim, mas o que realmente me chateia é o fato de que ele não expressa seus sentimentos. Aah! 5 de Março Todos ainda estão se acostumando com o novo período escolar. Mas todos parecem estar felizes. É bom ver todo mundo de novo, conversar e rir juntos. Mas foi impossível me encontrar com ele depois que a escola começou. Nós dois sabíamos que estávamos ocupados por causa de trabalhos escolares, mas isso não me impediu de sentir sua falta. Tenho sentido muita preguiça ultimamente. Acho que não me exercitei o suficiente durante as férias de inverno. 14 de Março Branco Todas as crianças ficaram se reunindo em volta da Guem-jin o dia todo. Acho que o namorado dela esgueirou-se na escola e deixou uma caixa de doces pra ela na noite passada. Maldita garota. Ela esteve praticamente brilhando de alegria o dia todo. Sei que não deveria me sentir assim, mas estou irritada com ela. Ele não fez nada para mim. Eu estava tão triste que poderia morrer. 20 de Março É cedo demais para dizer que é primavera. Acho que estou com um resfriado. Meu corpo está estranho. Quer dizer, sou uma sênior, afinal. Ainda assim... Conversei com ele pelo telefone hoje. Ele disse algo sobre os deveres de um estudante, e coisas assim. O que ele quis dizer, foi que precisávamos dar um tempo. De repente me senti assustada. Tenho medo de nunca ver ele novamente. 25 de Março A agenda do meio do ano está definida. Hoje é o nosso aniversário de 100 dias. Nós nem sequer nos falamos por telefone. Sei que ele deve estar ocupado, mas eu preciso desesperadamente ouvir sua voz e ver seu rosto sorridente. Mal consigo controlar minhas emoções. Não paro de pensar sobre me matar. 4 de Abril Com uma premonição, fiz um teste de gravidez. O resultado não foi o que eu esperava. Ter uma nova vida dentro de mim foi assustador, mas de certo modo me fez sentir melhor. Estou preocupada com a reação dele. Será que eu deveria contar pra ele? Talvez ele se interesse mais por mim. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não seria um fardo para ele? 8 de Abril Sua reação foi inesperadamente fria e assustadora. Ele até mesmo ameaçou nunca me ver novamente se eu não perdesse o bebê. Me deixou muito assustada. Mas vou dar luz a esse bebê de qualquer jeito. Estou agradecida pela nova vida dentro de mim. Vou mantê-la ainda que tenha que morrer. Não consigo parar de olhar para a capa do livro de Arte: é a imagem de uma boneca de argila em forma de mulher e seu bebê de mãos dadas. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents